Proof of Love
by xSonallyGirl129x
Summary: The night before the departure for Planet Namek, Bulma reflects on everything that's happened between her and Yamcha up to that point (Yamcha/Bulma)


**I'm not sorry!~ XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote this story! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Bulma couldn't sleep.

One could say that her insomnia was understandable. After all, she would be heading off to an alien planet in order to revive the friends she lost in the battle for Earth's fate a few weeks ago. Who in their right mind would be able to sleep with that on their mind?

But that wasn't what kept her awake.

She wasn't shivering with excitement at the thought of traveling to another planet. It wasn't even on her mind right now.

She was remembering the words. The words she had said about the only man she ever loved.

_"__Yamcha, that son of a bitch?! How should I know where he is?!"_

She had gotten angry at him. They had fought again just before the reunion at Kame House. Her emotion had taken control of her in that moment, her jealousy twisting everything into thinking that he had been cheating on her. Looking back, she felt like such an idiot for even thinking that. But still, her emotion ruled out logic and she didn't even bother to tell him about the reunion.

_"__He could be out chasing every girl in the damn city, for all I care! I'm done with him!"_

That fight had been the last time they had seen each other, the last time they ever interacted. Bulma couldn't help but wonder if things would've been different if she had brought him along—maybe Goku wouldn't have died, maybe the battle against the Saiyans could've been avoided…

…But it was too late for wishful thinking. She had witnessed a good portion of the fight via the broadcast.

She had a front-row seat of her boyfriend's death.

And when she saw his corpse on the screen, burnt up from the explosion and motionless in the crater, it felt like reality had finally smacked her in the face.

Giving up on sleep, Bulma pushed the covers off and stood up, placing her feet inside the slippers next to her bed, shielding them from the cold floor. She rubbed her eyes. A part of her wanted to cry, but she had already done so several times over the past few weeks, she was sure that she had completely drained herself of any tears.

He had died thinking that she still hated him. She was sure of it.

She had felt devastated when Piccolo Daimao was released into the world. She had felt devastated when Goku had been killed and the Earth was promised death one year from that day.

But neither of those compared to the horror she felt when Yamcha had been murdered.

The Dragon Balls were gone forever. They could never bring back anyone ever again. When that news had reached her ears, it felt as if everything had come crashing down around her.

She would never see Yamcha again. He was gone. The only person who was able to see past everything—see past her beauty, her money, her flaws, and everything in between—and love her for who she was…was dead. Her mind refused to accept that reality.

But then Krillin mentioned the possibility of Dragon Balls on Planet Namek.

Bulma never felt herself go from devastation to hopeful so quickly.

The bluenette headed to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her and turning on the light, momentarily blinded by the brightness before her eyes adjusted. She stole a glance at herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes contrasted against the paleness of her skin.

If she could do it all over again, she wouldn't hesitate.

Yamcha had never gone behind her back. Never cheated on her in any way, nor had he ever accused her of the same things she threw at him. She just wished that she had been able to see that before his death.

She didn't think that she would ever be able to make it up to him for everything she had ever done.

But maybe this trip to Namek could be the start of that.

Bulma examined her long blue hair, holding a strand of it between her fingertips. How many times had she nagged Yamcha about his own hair, telling him that she preferred men with short hair?

Not missing a beat, Bulma dug into one of the drawers and pulled out a comb and a pair of scissors, and quickly began the task of snipping her blue locks, making sure the length was ever. Several minutes passed, and once she was done, blue hair laid all over the floor and sink, and when Bulma looked into the mirror, she was greeted with the sight of a woman with a blue chin-length bob.

She might as well start living up to her own standards, after all. She could just tell everyone that she cut it for her spacesuit tomorrow.

Bulma softly sighed, putting the scissors and comb away before cleaning up all the hair. Once she was done, she turned off the light and headed back to her bedroom. She hadn't had short hair since the reunion at Kame House; she had to admit, it actually felt pretty nice.

Upon entering her bedroom, instead of head back to her bed, she went straight to her window, pulling back the curtains to see the stars splashed against the black night sky.

Yamcha had always loved starry nights like this, Bulma had quickly figured that out when they started dating. It had become a favorite past time for the two of them, gazing up at the stars and finding all the shapes and constellations that they could, just the two of them together. It was nothing fancy, but she still loved it nonetheless.

"Yamcha…" Bulma said softly, her blue eyes locked onto the stars through the glass. "I…I don't know if you can hear me, but…Well, we're heading to Planet Namek tomorrow, and we'll get to see each other again soon! I'm actually pretty excited about it, to be honest. Not only will I get to see you again, but I'll also get to explore an alien planet far outside our solar system!"

She chuckled weakly, but that quickly died down. She breathed in and out, dropping her gaze to the bottom of the window frame for a moment, then returned it to the stars above. "I…I don't know how to say this, but…" she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Yamcha…I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you, for being too stubborn about it, for…for…"

She had to stop for a moment, feeling the familiar emotions swell up within her. She knew that she'd start weeping again if she didn't quit right now. She slowly breathed in and out again, calming herself down.

"I love you, Yamcha," she whispered, hold her hands close to her heart. "I know I don't say it much, but I love you. I really do! Maybe…maybe when you're back, we can talk this over…Heck, maybe we could even get married and start a family, just like you always wanted it."

The thought brought a pleasant feeling to Bulma. She surprised herself at the thought of marrying Yamcha and having his children. It felt more like a reality than a fantasy to her.

After a few more minutes, Bulma picked herself up and headed back to bed. She needed to rest for the big day tomorrow, after all.

Yamcha had proven his love to her time and time again.

Now it was her turn.

* * *

**I came up with this idea a few days ago, and I couldn't resist typing it up; also, I hope this makes up for me not posting anything for nearly two months ^^' I wanted to explore how Bulma must have felt before heading off to Namek. I feel like she would've been pretty guilt after everything she said and did to/about Yamcha, and this is what I came up with. **

**I don't care what anyone says, I will flood the internet with as much YamBul as I please! XD**


End file.
